Duel Academy's Fox Rider
by storm eve
Summary: Naruto is a strange duelist with the power to give life to his monsters. Now as the inheritor of the Ghosts and the Dragons now watch as he takes the dueling world by pranks and fire. Naruharem. Caution unnecessary genderbends of Yugioh Characters very present in this story. Will include crossover with other Yugioh series probably.Rated M for lemons in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Duel Academy's Fox Rider **

**Welcome to the revamped installment of Duel Academy's Fox Rider. I've decided Naruto will have two decks, his Ghostrick Deck and a Draconic deck. He will alternate between the two after every duel. Naruto will not have the Evil Heroes because if I do use them I'll feel like I'm ripping off icecore22's Zero Joker Fox. I will not tell what the dragon deck consists of because it's a surprise, but if anyone one can guess one of the main dragon monsters they can pick one of the guessed forms. **

**Naruto's Harem- Jayden, Zee, Alexis, Akiza ( 2nd Year Student), Rio Castle (2nd Year Student), Misaki (Pegasus's daughter, 2nd Year Student), Ashley Phoenix, Jessie Anderson (transfer student), Yubel, Blair, Mana, Maybe Fem Yusei, Fem Jack, Fem Crow, Anna , Kathy, Fem Shark, Fem Yuma, Tori, Fem Kite**

**The arcs go as**

**Eight Shadow Riders**

**Society of Light **

**A Nation's Revenge**

**Exchange Program 5d's**

**Parenting Problems**

**North Academy**

**Lost in the Duel Monster's World**

**Revenge of the Big Five**

**Nightshroud Returns**

**With that lets start the story but first the disclaimer: Storm Eve does not own Naruto or any of the Yugioh Series**

**_My name is Naruto and your ass is on my kicking list this week_**

"Professor Banner, why would you do this?" a brown short haired girl with orange highlights asked sadly as tears threatened to leak out of her honey brown eyes. Her clothing consisted of a red miniskirt and a sleeveless white shirt with a red stripe down the middle that contained her fairly large bust.

The white haired German professor smiled sadly, "I did this because there are two more Shadow Riders you must defeat, one is the Leader of the Shadow Riders and the other is a much a male version of you, but just a bit smarter book wise, but more oblivious than a Slowpoke, but he is very wise, powerful and is an expert at trolling his opponents," He said with a raised finger.

Jayden sniffed before looking at Banner with a minor pout, "Mou, that's not funny using a Pokémon reference in a Yu-Gi-Oh and Naruto crossover," she said before getting a minor flick across the forehead from the German. "Stop breaking the fourth wall," Banner said as he began fading away "Looks like my time is up, listen I lied you have the potential to be the strongest duelist on the planet. This is what he told me, "Duel monsters isn't just a card game, it's a way to shape new bonds with rivals. It is what makes me, me and you, you and it is also what makes the power known as friendship." Banner finished as his body turned to sand leaving a crying teenager with a lot riding through her head.

-Break-

On one of the spires on top of duel academy was a sitting black hooded figure holding two deck boxes. One box was black with purple swirls and a chain adorning the box all around, this was his Dark deck made for his ghosts and demons, and the other deck was white with multiple colored flames licking the bottom, this was his Dragonic deck made for his dragons and guardians. On the figures shoulder was a crimson furred fox with black tips snickering. The figure briefly glowed a light green before he opened the Dark deck and a rush of Halloween themed cards rushed out of it.

"Alright you pranksters go have some fun!" he called as the cards flew off in the wind. He then felt a pull on his cloak. The culprit was a small white haired child hiding her phase behind her white kimono's sleeve and purple obi looking up at him with wide purple eyes and a small blush.

The hooded figure sighed before he pulled the girl into his lap, getting the child's blush to increase "Don't feel like causing trouble tonight with Jack, do you Onna?" he asked the child getting a shake of the head as an answer as she buried her head in his chest. "Stubborn just like me ya know, okay we'll stay like this for a bit longer," he said as he pet the girl's head.

The girl smiled before she nodded to sleep off into her owner's lean chest, unknowingly angering the female monsters in the Draconic deck wishing they were in her position.

The hooded figure sighed once again before he whispered, "I really hope this match is every bit as fun as you promised me old man," he said then pulled out an orange and blacked cased phone and began playing some relaxing music as he nodded off as well.

-Break-

"Are you kidding me, there's another two Shadow Riders and they're stronger than Banner?!" one Chazz Princeton yelled in fury before shaking poor Syrus Truesdale like a ragdoll since he couldn't shake Jayden.

Jayden nodded her head, "But he's like me and I would never , at least that's what Banner – I mean Amnael told me before he vanished," she stated as she thought about how exactly he's able to control nature.

"He could have lied," a fairly attractive blue haired girl, Zee Truesdale said before shaking her head "Then again why would he have even told you anything about the last rider?" she asked more to herself as one of her dark blue eyes closed in thought as her waist length hair shifted from side to side and she covered her arms under her fairly moderate bust getting a few males to stare at her only to get called a pervert by her best friend Alexis Rhodes who wasn't by any means lacking in the beauty or bust department.

"Let's just sleep on it for now, it sounds like they're ready to stage the final attack," Bastion Misawa said as the gang went off into their living arrangements blue green cat like eyes watching them from the shadows.

-Break-

The next morning could only be described as absolute chaos. The hallways were frozen solid and slippery as was the lake. The dorms were teepeed by a massive amount of bandages. There was cat hair and bats everywhere. People were freaking out as they thought they saw their reflections come out of the mirror. Candles were suddenly lit and the power continued to cut off. But what happened to the gang was far worse in some cases.

-Break-

"Great Scott!" Bastion called from his room as he picked up a small orange book, "Where all my books are and what is this Icha Icha Paradise?" he said as he opened the book, "Let's see, Riku pushed Zeke on the forest floor before she pulled off, oh my, and then she, my word, and then, Einstein's Ghost this… this… is amazing Bastion said as he buried himself deeper in the book. In the Obelisk blue dorm a similar scene is replaying with Alexis and her roommates Jasmine and Mindy.

-Break-

"Somebody stop me!" Syrus yelled as did Chumley as the duo slid across the icy hallways before they slammed face first into the door of the classroom. Syrus's sister Zee shakes her head at her brother before walking away only for a tripwire to activate and tighten around her ankle before she was pulled into the air and left dangling from a rope trying to cover her panties with her skirt from being seen.

-Break-

"Who dares to prank the Chazz?!" Chazz yelled to the heavens before he stepped around the corner and was bombarded by another series of pies for the fourth time this morning "I swear to all that is Chazz I will get you, you bastard!" he said before a special pie hits square in junk. He kneels to the ground before saying, "That pie had a brick in it."

-Break-

"BWAHAHAHA!" Jayden laughed as another Obelisk Blue student was tarred and feathered in the same car wash type trap, before being ejected into the girl's dorm and being subjected to a rather ravenous beatdown from the girls that caught them.

"Man that was a good laugh, but I wonder who's been doing all this?" she asked herself as she walked away only for her to snap a tripwire. A bag of flour emptied over her head and turned her into a dusty white Slifer. Her right eye twitched before a small note flew in front of her that read "Come to the forest tonight and prepare to get your game on!" She growled before declaring "It's on!" as she walked back to her dorm to clean up and get ready for her duel.

-Break-

"Where is he, where is the bastard that dares to defile the Chazz?!" Chazz yelled as he tore through the bushes looking for said bastard, as the rest of the gang sighed.

"I don't think the last shadow rider would be in a bush," Alexis stated shaking her head, before a new male voice spoke, "She's right you should probably check the clearing up north."

"Thank you, you see at least someone agrees me," Alexis stated, "Wait who just said that?" she finished before the entire group turned to a black hooded figure hanging upside down from a tree with his face still being hidden. "Yo"

"Holy Ra where did he come from?!" Syrus yelled.

"Well when my mother and father were in the mood for a child my father lit the candles before sticking his fingers in-"

"I asked where did you just come from not how you were born!" Syrus declared with a blush getting a chuckle from the figure before he dropped out the tree with the cutest red colored fox ever seen with bunny like ears. "Oh, well you should have said so." "I did," Syrus stated gritting his teeth.

Chazz growled, "Enough chit-chat who the heck are you anyway?"

The figure chuckled before he pulled down his hood getting a light blush from the present females as the hood revealed a tanned handsome spiky blonde and red streaked haired teen around their age. His face was void of baby fat and hand three strange whisker marks on each cheek as well as a black arc mark under his left bright blue and right crimson red eye. (Marik's marks) "You can call me Naruto the final Shadow Rider," he stated with a wide grin getting a shocked look from the gang as he then picked up the crimson fox on his shoulder, "and this furball on my shoulder is Kura." he said getting a yip from the now named Kura.

"Hold up," Jayden began "You, you're the final Shadow Rider, no offense, but I thought you'd be I don't know more menacing not a guy named after a ramen topping." She giggled a bit as he began drawing circles in the ground as a mini raincloud poured down on his parade muttering 'it means Maelstrom dammit.'

"Does this mean you're the one who's been messing with us throughout this entire day?" Zee asked. Her left eyebrow began to twitch as the admittingly cute blonde nodded his head with that wide grin on once again.

"Enough, are you ready to duel or what?" Alexis stated before Naruto phased out of existence and appeared right in front of her staring her down with his hetechrome eyes brimming with childlike curiosity. She blushed at the intensity of his stare and noticed that the whisker marks on his cheeks weren't tattoos, but before she could say anything he vanished once again, but this time in front of the group.

'I didn't even see him move,' was the thought that was on everyone's mind as Naruto walked toward the clearing. After they had arrived at the clearing Jayden stood across from Naruto with an eager grin and a fire in her eyes. Naruto chuckled before he took out a purple and black version of the Academy Duel Disk.

"Jayden let's start the show!" Naruto said.

"Naruto prepare to get your game on!" she declared.

-Duel Start-

Naruto 4000

"My draw and first off I activate the field spell Ghostrick Museum!" he said as the landscape was changed to a dusty old museum with a few floating artifacts similar to Camula's castle. "Then I'll set a monster and a card facedown and activate Field Barrier to protect my Museum."

Jayden 4000

"Never heard of Ghostricks before, but I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode and equip it with Spark Blaster!" She said as a warrior in golden armor and a blue face shield appeared on her side of the field with a sparking gun, "and I'll activate my hero's blaster and change your face down monster to face up attack mode!" she said as her hero fired his gun at Naruto's face down card revealing a silver haired girl inside a mirror sitting on a floating dresser.

**(E-Hero Sparkman lv4 warrior 1600atk 1400def)**

**(Ghostrick Mary lv1 fiend 100atk 1600def) **

"I'm not finished yet because I fuse Sparkman with the Avian and Bubbleman in my hand with Polymerization to summon Elemental Hero Tempest and I'm having it attack your Ghostrick!" She said as a blue haired man wearing armor from all three heroes appeared on the field to the field and attacked Ghostrick Mary with a gun like attachment on its arm.

**(E-Hero Tempest lv8 warrior 2800atk 2800def)**

Naruto smirked under his hood "So close but I activate the effect of my Ghostrick Lantern from my hand!" he said as a Tempest was stopped by a floating ghost with a pumpkin head carrying a lantern, "you see when you attack a Ghostrick, my Lantern can negate your attack and summon itself in facedown defense mode," he said as Lantern tossed its head to Tempest, but before the warrior could drop the head the head shrieked a loud *BOO!* giving Tempest a mild heart attack.

**(Ghostrick Lantern lv1 fiend 800atk 0def)**

Jayden smiled a bit "Fine, I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Naruto 4000-Ghostrick Mary, Ghostrick Lantern, Ghostrick Museum, 1 card facedown 1 card in hand

Jayden 4000-Elemental Hero Tempest, 1 card facedown, no cards in hand

"My draw, ya know your pretty good haven't seen anybody pull out a powerful fusion monster that strong in a while, So I'll battle back with a strong monster so I summon my Ghostrick Cerberus in attack mode!" he said as a dog collar appeared before multiplying into 3 as black smoke formed a black Doberman with three heads and big doe eyes and a wagging tail. "Next I'll overlay my Ghostrick Lantern and my Ghostrick Mary to XYZ summon Ghostrick Dullahan!" he said as Mary and Lantern nodded to each other before turning dark and dark purple and flying into what looked like a black hole, before the whole shut and it exploded. Out of the explosion was a mythic creature only heard of in legends: the legendary headless horseman! Except a bit more comical. The horse was tinted a light blue as its rider was wearing black and gold armor carrying a sword as large as its body.

**(Ghostrick Cerberus lv3 zombie 1700atk 400def)**

**(Ghostrick Dullahan Rank 1 fiend 1000atk 1000def – requirement- 2 level 1's) **

Jayden tilted her head to the side, a motion that was copied by the gang "XYZ summon?"

About a minute later Naruto was drawing in the dirt the rules to xyz summon huddled around by everyone from the gang "- after you get the number of required monsters of the same level you can overlay them to special summon a monster with a black frame from your extra deck, there are a few exceptions "

"That seems ridiculously overpowered and just plain not fair," Syrus said as the others nodded in unison.

"It is", Naruto said with a grin as the gang sweat dropped, "anyway I activate my Dullahan's ability to remove an overlay unit and half your monster's attack points plus it helps that Dullahan gets a 200 attack point boost for every Ghostrick card on my field!"

**Ghostrick Dullahan 1000-1600**

**E- Hero Tempest 2800-1400**

**"**Oh come on!" Jayden complained as his Dullahan's horse rammed into Tempest.

"Gladly now Cerberus attack her Tempest with Blazing Howl!" he commanded as Cerberus shot a fireball from its maw.

"I activate Tempest's effect; if I sacrifice a card on my field he can't be destroyed!"

**Jayden 4000-300=3700**

Naruto smirked "I was counting Cerberus has two effects and I'll use one of them when Cerberus attacks and can't destroy an opponent's monster, he can attack again up to two more times," he said as Tempest was attacked by the other two heads.

**Jayden 3700-300=3400-300=3100**

"And now Dullahan attacks your Tempest once again!" he said as Dullahan slashed her Tempest across his chest.

**Jayden 3100-200=2900**

"Due to the Field spell when a monster inflicts a damage they're flipped facedown and the opponent's monsters can stage a direct attack, so my are flipped facedown and with that I'll set a card facedown and end my turn," Naruto said as his monster's flipped themselves facedown "Come on let me see that fighting spirit!"

"The damage…isn't real," Jayden asked more than stated.

Naruto smiled kindly under his hood, "Of course not, I'm not dueling to hurt anybody," he said as Jayden's cheeks turned a bit rosy at his words and his compassion.

**Naruto 4000 (1 card in hand, 2 facedowns, Ghostrick Museum, Ghostrick Dullahan & Cerberus)**

**Jayden 2100 (No cards in hand, no facedown, Elemental Hero Tempest)**

Jayden shook her head and slapped her cheeks getting the blush to lessen, "My draw and first off I activate the spell Hero Draw, this card lets me draw a card for every Elemental Hero card in my graveyard and on my field and I have four. I'll go ahead and use two of them I activate Pot of Greed and Fusion Recovery!" She then drew four cards giving her a total of five, with an **Elemental Hero Avian** back in her hand. "And first off I flip summon my Elemental Hero Tempest and activate Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Sparkman and I'll fuse my Avian in my hand with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand to fusion summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!**" she said as a Green skinned warrior appeared with a dragon for a hand and white wings and black markings appeared in a flame.

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman lv6 Warrior 2100atk 1400def**

"Not bad, you managed to bump off your offence not bad at all," Naruto said.

Jayden grinned "You haven't seen anything yet I activate R-Righteous Justice to destroy Field Barrier, and your facedowns and H-Heated Heart to give my Wingman a 500 point boost and the piercing ability!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 2100-2600 **

Bastion grinned "Because she has destroyed his facedown cards he has nothing to protect his life points because of his own field spell, she's won," he stated confidently as Heavy Storm destroyed Field Barrier and his facedown Spirit Barrier, until a separate typhoon blew away Ghostrick Museum.

The hooded teen chuckled at the looks on their faces as the clearing returned to normal "Sorry, but I activated Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Field Barrier so you can't get to my life points without destroying my monsters first."

"Alright then, Flame Wingman attack your facedown Ghostrick Cerberus with Scorching Impact! And when he destroys a monster you take damage equal to that monsters Attack Points!" she said as her Wingman slammed through Cerberus's card in a fiery tackle before the hero opened his dragon hand and launched a flame towards Naruto and engulfed him in a flame.

**Naruto 4000-2200=1800-1700=100**

"Now Sparkman destroy his Dullahan with Spark Blast!" she ordered as Sparkman sent a blast of electricity towards Dullahan's card destroying the horseman, before she continued, "Then I activate Instant Fusion to fuse my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman with my Sparkman to fusion summon Elemental Shining Flare Wingman! And his ability gives a three hundred point boost for every E- Hero in my graveyard, and there's a total of five, now go Tempest!," she called as Flame Wingman and Sparkman jumped into a swirl and created a tall, winged, light green skinned warrior with shining silver armor with a red light at the center of his helmet.

**Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman lv8 warrior 2500atk 2100def**

**Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman 2500atk—4000atk**

'Oh shit,' Naruto thought as he looked towards the shining hero in a bit of panic, 'this… this is so much fun!' e thought with a feral grin.

Syrus cheered "Alright Jayden won there's no way he could survive this next move!" he said as Tempest blasted Naruto kicking up a storm of dust and his hood.

"Wait, Zee began "if Jayden won why are her monsters still on the field?" she asked aloud as the gang acknowledged her statement as the dust cleared and revealed a somewhat familiar scene except instead of Ghostrick Lantern on the field was a snowman dressed for winter weather protecting himself with a giant snowman before the snowman collapsed on Tempest flipping him facedown. Zee's eyes widen before saying "That's the monster from earlier."

**Ghostrick Jackfrost lv1 fiend 800atk 0def**

From the dust Naruto began laughing not manically, but as if he was having fun. The dust began to clear as he spoke, "Let me explain what happened to your monster," Naruto begins as spectral figures appeared behind. "You see when you attacked me directly I activated the effect of Ghostrick Jackfrost flipping your monster facedown and therefore sparing my life points," he finished before another pie was thrown into Chazz's face.

"My Ghostricks are really great monsters, but they are natural pranksters to their core," Naruto said as Chazz screamed and pointed at Naruto before he was hit with another banana cream pie, as a light brown furred werewolf dressed only on pants rolled around laughing madly as it's blue eyes filled with tears, before it ran off with a MEEP MEEP and stuck out its tongue and ran away with Chazz right behind it.

"I'LL TURN YOU INTO A NEW CARPET YOU MANGY MUTT!" Chazz yelled.

Naruto sighed "Actually that was Ghostrick Werewolf one of more mischievous of the group, and if any of you picked up an orange book labeled Icha Icha I apologize that was Lantern he's a slight pervert." He finished as Bastion and Alexis looked away with a small blush. Naruto tilted his head to the side before stating more than asking "You read the book didn't you."

"Cute," Jayden muttered as did Alexis and surprisingly Zee. "I throw down a card facedown and end my turn. Naruto tilted his head to the other side at the comment with a minor blush "You're not too bad yourselves ya know," he said making each girl blush a bit more before Jayden continued "Then my Shining Flare Wingman will attack your Jackfrost!" she stated but before the shining Hero could attack a freaking floating fiery pumpkin poofed out of nowhere in his face giving him a mild heart attack and effectively stopping his attack. "Probably should have mentioned that when Ghostrick Dullahan is destroyed I can add a Ghostrick monster back to my hand and I chose Ghostrick Lantern, you can never keep a good ghost down."

Jayden laughed and smiled widely, "This is pretty a fun match, let's see you get out of this one, I end my turn."

Chumley asked "How much longer do you think this will take, they're pretty even?"

"With Jayden's heroes out on the field it shouldn't be too much longer, I mean one more attack and he's done," Alexis stated.

"Then why is he smiling like he's won the lottery?" Syrus asked.

**Jayden 2900**

**Naruto 100**

"My draw and I activate Pot of Greed and draw two more cards, and I think I'll use both of them. First up is Ghostrick Mummy and due to his effect I can summon another Ghostrick monster and I pick the only other one in my hand, Ghostrick Specter!" he said as a mummified cartoon zombie and a white bed sheet with green monster feet appeared on his side of the field, as he was left with one card in his hand.

**Ghostrick Mummy lv 3 zombie 1500atk 0def**

**Ghostrick Specter lv1 fiend 600atk 0def**

"Next up I'll overlay my level on Ghostrick Specter, level one Ghostrick Jackfrost and my level one Ghostrick Lantern to XYZ summon my Ghostrick Necromancer!" he declared as the three monsters flew into a black portal before it exploded. Out of the explosion appeared a dark skinned female cloaked figure with three imps flying around her, with her holding a strange staff with three rings wrapped around the top.

"I'm not finished yet because she gives every monster on my field a 300 point boost for every Ghostrick in play I activate her ability to revive one monster in my grave at the cost of one overlay unit! I pick Ghostrick Cerberus, but he's not staying for long because I overlay my two level three monsters, Cerberus and Mummy to xyz summon the king of the deck Ghostrick Alucard!" he said as the two zombie type monsters formed another portal, but this time a swarm of bats appeared. A single black eye with a red bead could be seen from the swarm before they dispersed revealing a white skinned figure with royal black garments and a black cape( I don't know what gender Alucard is).

**Ghostrick Necromancer R1 fiend 500atk 2000def -500+2700= 3200atk**

**Ghostrick Alucard R3 zombie 1800atk 1600def 1800+2700=4500atk**

"Alucard you're up I remove an overlay unit to destroy your facedown Elemental Hero Tempest!" he said as Alucard used an overlay unit to smash through Tempest's card. "Now go my two monsters finish her off!" he ordered as Alucard unleashed a swarm of bats that enshrouded Shining Flare Wingman before he was destroyed and Necromancer just bopped Jayden on the head and giggled as she jumped away back to her little brother.

**Jayden 2100-500= 1600- 3200=0**

**Winner Naruto **

"I- I don't believe it Jayden lost," Alexis stuttered.

Syrus grabbed his head before getting in the fetal position rocking back and forth muttering "Game over , we're done, game over" he said in utter despair getting a sigh from his older sister before she walked over and began to step on his stomach and began to add pressure until he cried out in pain.

"Be quiet for a minute you being depressed does not help this situation at all," she demanded with her foot still on her baby brother's back.

Syrus grunted, "Did you really have to step on me, you could have just asked?"

"Yes, yes I did," she said with a small smirk on her face.

'Sadist' the gang thought before they shivered as Zee smiled a too sweet smile that did not belong on her face, "Ara you better not be calling me a sadist, now watch" she said as Cyber End Dragon's shadow appeared behind her, and everyone quickly looked towards the two duelists.

Jayden fell to her bottom as her body shivered for an unknown reason as a light blush spread across her face. Naruto walked forward with ice cold blue eyes, before he looked down at the Slifer Red and the cold look was replaced with a smile and warm blue eyes as he held out his hand. She looked up and her blush increased to a full body blush as her knees turned to jelly.

"Hey you okay?" he asked before he pressed his forehead against hers getting the blush to turn even redder, "You don't seem to have a cold."

'He could not be that dense,' they thought.

"Oh well, up we go," he began getting a confused stare from Jaden as the blush receded a bit only for it to flare up worse as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her over to the gang and gently sat her down before walking back towards the forest, "See ya later Reps." He said waving his hand.

"Wait a minute!" Alexis called out getting her fellow blonde to look over his shoulder. "You won, doesn't that mean you take her key or her soul and revive the sacred beasts?!" she said.

Naruto shook his head, "Like I said before dueling isn't meant to hurt people even if you are able to. Dueling is a way to form bonds with people you don't even know. There is an old saying I learned from an old friend of mine 'when one life meets another something wonderful is born' I was raised believing this and I will continue to follow through with it until I die, " he said before an evil laugh filled the air.

"My my fraternizing with enemy are we?" a sophisticated yet cyber like voice said as a hologram showing a shadowed figure with a glowing ring, "I thought we taught you better than thought."

"Tch, you didn't teach me jack Kagemaru, all that I learned was that you guys need the 11 foot poles removed from all your asses!" Naruto said with an accusing finger, "That and you guys never have any fun, I mean the only time I ever had any fun was when I gave Nightshroud, Titan and Don wedgies, switched Camula's makeup with Tanya's, gave the prince and Amnael a new shiny coat of orange and purple paint and filled your water tube into Cherry Jell-O and dyed your lair seafoam green."

"When did you do that?" the hologram asked with what seemed to be fear, as Naruto pulled out a small box with a red button with an innocent smile before he said, "Right now," and pressed the button as a loud bang and a large seafoam green colored mushroom shaped cloud appeared in the distance.

"Y-You're truly evil," the hologram said as the mushroom cloud receded.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! You shall bow before the might of the mighty Prank God Naruto or perish in the mighty wake of my pranks and drown yourself in your own embarrassment!" Naruto yelled as he laughed evilly only to get smacked in the back of the head by Ghostrick Alucard?!

Alucard crossed his arms with a wagging a white finger with a light smile on his face.

"I thought the duel was over, why is his monster here and how did his monster even touch him?!" Chumley asked/yelled as question marks appeared over everyone's head that soon turned into sweatdrops as Naruto punched Alucard in the gut and the two began fighting in a three stooges way until Naruto had enough and kicked Alucard hard enough in the baby making zone and dissipated him back into particles.

Naruto looked down towards his left arm as he sighed, "Let's just say it's one of my abilities as a duelist my monsters can become real in this plane if existence."

"*Ahem* if you don't mind I would like to collect my winnings," Kagemaru interrupted as a golden flash from his millennium ring glowed before a beam shot from the hologram towards the Slifer Red female, "Jayden your duel spirit and soul are mine!"

"Jayden watch out!" the gang cried as Jayden attempted to at shield the blast by crossing her arms as a large explosion enveloped her.

BOOM!

What nobody had noticed was that one person had vanished from view, once the dust cleared everyone had been expecting their favorite Slifer was worse for wear, what they had not been expecting was the surprisingly friendly Shadow Rider with what now is a large burn mark on his back, shielding said Slifer with his body facing towards her. Jayden slowly opened her eyes wondering why she hadn't felt her soul or spirit being drained or taken away only to see her new friend in a considerable amount of pain as his back was smoking.

"N-Naruto w-why would you?" she stuttered as tears began leaking out from her eyes.

Naruto chuckled before he weakly poked her head, "N-now why are you crying, you're far too cute to cry, and I did this because your my opponent, no you were my opponent your my friend now. Bar the monsters in my deck I never had any friends, so when I met you and your friends I had something I didn't have for a long time: hope that I could maybe become friends with you guys and girls. Guess I won't be able to enjoy myself in duels anymore, pity I was really looking forward to dueling with you all." He finished as he collapsed into the dirt.

BA-BUMP

"Such a fool that boy was," Kagemaru began.

The gang grew quite angry at this blatant show of disrespect, with Zee actually voicing her opinion quite angrily, "You mean you're not even a bit upset that you attacked your own rider?!" she asked with Jayden falling to her knees and staring at her new friend's body.

BA-BUMP BA-BUMP

The hologram chuckled, "Of course not, he was simply nothing but cannon fodder that wasn't even able to fully follow any commands he was a sorry excuse for a duelist just like that pathetic excuse Banner!"

BA-BUMP BA-BUMP BA-BUMP

"He was never worth anything and was never going to amount to anything, he just was a failure," Kagemaru sneered and was about to continue until a golden aura exploded from Jayden's body and she gave him a glare from her now golden colored eyes.

"SHUT UP!" she said as the hologram machine broke and said hologram cut transmission. Now that the object of her rage was temporarily dealt with the aura receded as she began to cry. The gang surrounded her to support her in her time of need.

POKE

Her eyes snapped open as the fallen blonde chuckled weakly, "You can't get rid of me that easily, ya know," he said as he was almost squeezed back to near death by Jayden.

"Dumbass, Dumbass , DUMBASS!" she yelled, "You could have died."

"S-sorry about that," Naruto said as his Ghostrick deck glowed a light purple.

Naruto and the cards glowed a light purple before a very large creature around the size of the Obelisk Blue Dorms and a shadowed female rose from the ground. The creature picked up the Academy members of Duel Academy and the injured Naruto while the female carried Kura in her arms and flew to the creature's shoulder sitting down on it. The large creature then walked out of the forest to Duel Academy causing a mini quake with each step.

-Break-

"My word what is that annoying sound?" Professor Crowler asked as he walked around the campus in a nighty as the sound of stomping echoed stomping echoed throughout Duel Academy's walls. The manlady stomped throughout the dorms attempting to follow the sounds before a rather heavy step pretty much shook Duel Academy's foundation to its core.

The now wide awake Professor Crowler and Principal Shepard ran outside to confront the maker of the quakes only to see a terrifying monster. The monster was huge easily the size of the Obelisk Blue, it's legs and arms seemed to be made out of metal and brick as was the rest of its body. On its shoulder was a chimney; while on its top was a roof while right under the roof was a pair of lit windows. All in all it looked like a house. The creature didn't seem to have a mouth until the front door on its stomach flew open and it roared. They then noticed the monster was holding their students who were supposed to still be on campus in the creature's hands with a near unconscious whiskered spiky blonde haired teen as well. Before they could tell the creature to let them go the creature lowered them to the ground as a shadow with bat wings swooped down and dropped a small red fox with the blond male. Both figures soon disappeared in a purple flash.

Mr. Shepard broke the silence with a few simple words, that said nothing but panic in his speech, "What have you gotten yourselves into and why is **he** here as well?"

Crowler noticed the scared look on the principal's face "Principal Shepard what's wrong, who is that child?"

Shepard turned towards Crowler just enough so Crowler could see the panic in his eyes "T-t-this boy was known as the Elemental Nation's greatest weapon and one of the most dangerous duelists since the Marik from Battle City this boy is known as the Chaotic Fox!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcomed to the second revamped chapter of Duel Academy's Fox Rider. This chapter is the premier of Naruto's Draconic Deck against Kagemaru and the duel style will be different.**

**If you have an idea for the forms of the new fusion combinations place it in the review section and I might use it in the story.**

**Storm eve does not own Naruto or Yugioh and please review at the end of the chapter I want this story to be in the top ten of the Yugioh GX Naruto crossover fanfiction by the time I get to the 5d's transfer student arc**

**Please review at the end of the chapter, because while I like favorites and likes reviews are still good to.**

_"__Freak!" one shouted_

_"__Monster!" another shouted_

_"__Even if you cheated Sasuke-kun will always be better than you baka!" a shrill voice shouted_

_"__You are our weapon, never forget that,"_

_"__No one could ever love a monster like you, the only thing your good for is to pass on your genes of Minato-sama and Kushina-sama,"_

_"__You are our toy, only to be used to make our men jealous,"_

_"__DIE DOBE!"_

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, but know this I'll always love you my special baby boy,"

Naruto woke up in a sweaty and heavily breathing mess as he tossed off the covers of the hospital bed. He just stared with blue and silvery eyes at his bandaged hands and abdomen as the memories from the duel and afterwards raced through his mind. His door opened slightly before a white red and black bullet shot into his stomach and he felt something wet lick his cheeks. Naruto looked down to see a quivering Kura with teary red slit eyes.

"Sorry for worrying you girl," Naruto said as he hugged the fox, before his deck lying right next to him glowed a bit as a small feminine figure popped out of his Ghost deck and sat on top of his spiky locks. The girl had long pink hair and green eyes, she wore a frilly light blue dress with a matching hat and stockings decorated with same flowers she held in her hands. The only thing odd about the girl besides the permanent blush on her face were what look like doll parts.

His Draconic deck glowed as a pair of blonde women appeared in a flash as Naruto began sweating heavily. The younger woman looking blonde was dressed in a blue and pink mini skirt, pink and blue boots and a low cut shirt with a very strange looking hat of the same color. She was quite cute with a permanent blush on her cheeks and blue eyes that were now narrowed in anger. The other blonde was wearing an Indian gown that went all the way to her ankles. On her head was a white eagle headdress and her brown eyes that had red tribal markings underneath them were also narrowed in anger.

"You are in so much trouble," the older looking blonde woman said as the small pink haired girl pulled on his whiskered cheeks much to the amusement of his fox friend as she was picked up by the younger blonde.

"Ara, What did I do?" he asked with a tilt of his head looking absolutely adorable as he was glomped by the younger blonde and pressed into her modest bust as the older looking blonde was restraining to do the same if the blush on her face was anything to go by.

The pink haired girl on top if his head sighed, "Naru-chi you're so dense, Eatos is just mad that you risked your life for a cute girl and Mana is just worried about you because they're both-Mmphhhh!" she began only for Eatos and Mana to cover her mouth and begin laughing awkwardly.

Eatos glared at the girl before whispering, "I swear Doll that if you tell him anything I will personally shove my sword up your ass or whatever hole you call an ass."

"Don't forget the Dark Magic Attack that will follow soon afterwards," Mana giggled with an innocent expression as a pitch black aura enveloped her and it said she was everything, but innocent at this moment. This however was interrupted by Naruto wrapping his arms the three getting them all to blush.

Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry for making you all worry like that," he said with his bangs covering his eyes. The spirits returned the hug before Eatos said, "Just don't do that again you Dumbass, Lady D was really worried about you."

"Hai," he muttered before the door to the nurse's room began to open. "Crap! Hide hide!" Naruto panicked waving his arms around only for the back injury to flare up a bit, as the duel spirits disappeared back into their respective decks.

his door opened revealing Shepard and Crowler, the balding principal glared at the blonde and red haired boy with brown eyes, before he spoke, "So would you explain why my students are injured and why Kagemaru is issuing a challenge?" getting a sigh from Naruto before he(Naruto) explained what happened last night bar a few details.

Shepard glared for a bit longer before his eyes softened, "Good it matches up with student's story, now come along we must discuss future plans for dealing with the leader of the Shadow Riders," he said as he and Crowler left the room with a hospital gown wearing Naruto and a happy Kura on his head.

"Hey what's going on?" a male asked.

"Why is he only in that gown?" a Slifer Red female asked.

"I don't care how he's dressed just look at his face, it's so cute," an Obelisk blue female said.

"His body is pretty well sculpted too," another Obelisk blue female stated

"Man, how much I wouldn't give for some wind to blow by."

"Hey baby can I have your number?"

By the time they got to Shepard's office Naruto was a bright cherry red, what? He didn't get a lot of attention back home people usually just ignored him, so when he hears cat calls from multiple attractive females, he blushed increasing the amount of squeals and cat calls. Goddamn it! He didn't know how to deal with this! The only girls he had ever gotten to known were his Duel Spirits. By the time the three had arrived at Shepard's office the seven Academy students were all waiting outside. "Let's talk in my office," Shepard said getting a nod from the students and Naruto as they piled in, not noticing a few feminine gazes lingering on Naruto's hospital gown clad body and bare ass.

Shepard sits down in his boss chair and puts his hands in front of his mouth, before he asked with hardened brown eyes, "What's Kagemaru's next move?" as he stared at the blonde and crimson haired teen, said teen sighed, "He's coming here for the Sacred Beasts," he stated much to the shock of the other occupants in the room if the loud gasp was anything to go by.

"But how, we have all the keys?!" Chazz yelled pulling the seven keys out of his pocket.

"The keys aren't what awakens the beasts, it's the duel energy that was gathered by each and every duel with the Shadow Rider, the keys will just speed up the process a bit, and with that duel between Jayden and I they are definitely awake."

Crowler steps in with "Do you have any idea when Kagemaru will appear?" getting a shake of the head as the answer. "Well until then you will be accompanied by Ms. Jayden Yuki." Crowler finished getting a tilt of the head from Naruto and a mini blush from Jayden, who was still staring at his ass and had a slight glare from the Obelisk Blue females aimed in her direction.

"Why does Chazz have all the keys?" Syrus asked.

"Better question, where the hell are my clothes?" Naruto asked.

-Break-

"So besides xyz summoning there's synchro and pendulum?" Jayden asked with a light pink dusting across her cheeks as she trailed in front of Naruto with her hands behind her head. Naruto was now wearing a modified version of the Slifer Red uniform, why? Because these uniforms had no orange, orange was a badass color that deserved respect just like the food of the gods known as ramen. He was now wearing an orange blazer in place of the red and black instead of the white over a white t-shirt. He looked damn good in that outfit if she said so herself. Kura was back in the nurse's office as the nurse wanted to make sure everything was okay for the fox.

"Yep, hey I could go for something to eat, how about you?" he asked, getting a bright smile in return before she grabbed his arm and pulled him away to the cafeteria. In the Cafeteria, the two duelists saw multiple students fighting over who was going to draw the Golden Eggwhich today.

"On three," Jayden said as the two reached into the Eggwhich cart, "One, Two, Three, pull!" The two pulled out a yellow wrapped sandwich before they removed the wrapper and bit into it.

"Ramen," Jayden spoke getting a shocked look from Naruto.

"Golden," Naruto said getting a shocked look from Jayden.

Naruto's hair wilted and his eyes turned watery, as his bottom lip quivered he pointed to Jayden's Eggwhich and offered his in exchange. "O-okay I give take it, just stop it with the face already, it's too damn cute." Jayden said as the two switched the sandwiches ate with gusto. They never noticed they were being followed by the other students.

"How come Jayden gets to show him around," Alexis said as they hid behind the bushes , Syrus raised an eyebrow, "Is that jealousy I detect," he asked only to squeak and hide as Alexis gave him the female death glare. Alexis lessened the glare before she turned her ahead, so no one could see her blush, "I just think that someone who actually knows Duel Academy should show him around."

Chumley sweat dropped, "Yeah not jealous at all," he said looking away like the other males in the group.

Zee whispered into Alexis's ear, "Your jealous Jayden gets to show the cute foxy duelist around, and the fact she is bonding with him before you do, aren't you?" Alexis bristled before a thought popped into her head, "Cute and foxy huh?" she said with a smile as it was Zee's turn to blush this time.

Their friendly moment was interrupted when a large light green colored beam shot into the sky and the keys around Chazz's neck pulled him deeper into the forest.

"Where are you going Chazz?" Alexis asked.

"I DON'T KNOW?!" Chazz yelled as he flew off as he was followed by the others.

Naruto's and Jayden's head snapped towards Chazz's voice, before Naruto squatted, "Hop on." He said as the Slifer Red nodded and jumped onto his back before Naruto quickly took off towards the gang and caught up.

'It's okay Naruto, try not to think pervy thoughts about the girl on your backs… she's not even wearing a bra! Dammit I don't how to deal with this!"

The seven keys tore themselves from Chazz and flew into the three pillars in a bare area, before the ground began shaking as a briefcase rose from the ground on a pedestal. The briefcase opened and revealed the three Sacred Beasts, but before anybody could grab them a familiar voice interrupted.

"Those cards do not belong to you!" Kagemaru yelled from the helicopter hovering overhead, before a large spider like machine dropped to the ground. Inside the machine's stasis like tube was an old man with a large gray beard and cold black eyes hooked up to the machine over his mouth, which allowed him to breathe.

Shepard, Crowler, Atticus (Alexis's older brother) and Kura ran into the area, before Shepard began, "My word what's going on?!" he then looked into the machine as Kura ran to her older brother, "You're the superintendent Kagemaru, you're the one that gave me the keys so why are you here!?"

Kagemaru chuckled, "I gave you the keys so I could revive the beasts, and I'm guessing Naruto already told you that it's duel energy that is required to awaken the sacred beasts, but when last of my original Riders failed, not enough Duel Energy was gathered, so I sent one of the most promising duelists to gather the rest of the duel energy and even absorb Naruto's abilities for my own use by tapping into the power of the beasts.!" Kagemaru laughed evilly as the machine grabbed the cards and put into a duel disk like contraption.

"Well you're not going to get to use them as long as I'm around," Zee said.

"No way, this is the Chazz's duel and I'm going to Chazz you up!" don't even need to explain who this is.

"He's mine," Atticus said as he strummed his guitar, "He turned me into one of his Shadow Riders!" Alexis gained a depressed aura as her brother continued to strum his guitar.

Before Bastion could say anything, Kagemaru stated, "No, uh this why I hate teenagers."

"Well fuck you too," Naruto replied.

"I will only duel Naruto or Jayden, for they have what I need, a soul and the ability to bring spirits to the real world and manifest them as flesh and blood."

Jayden turned her head to the blonde, "You can do that?"

"Yep, but it takes a day's worth of energy just to use a few monsters," Naruto began with a nonchalant shrug before a light bulb appeared over his head, "Yo Kagemaru how about you duel both of us?"

"That's acceptable, but I'll start out with twice the amount of life points and draw two cards instead of one, then I'll defeat both of you and send this place and everyone on it to the depths of the ocean!"

Chazz hopped out the crater, before Jayden asked "Where you going?" "Off this island," he said before Syrus threw a backpack holding Jayden's duel disk to Jayden hitting Chazz square in the face, as a card fell out of her backpack.

'This must be a card Banner wanted me to have,' she thought as she inserted the card into her deck.

Naruto held out his arm as a different duel disk appeared on his arm. This Duel Disk was white with red and blue flame like patterns all across the place where you part where you put your cards with the entire part looking like a cross between an angel and dragon wing. "Kagemaru prepare to burn burned alive with my Draconic Deck!"

"Draconic?" Jayden asked slightly miffed her opponent took it easy on her. "Where you taking it easy on me?!"

"W-what no!" Naruto asked waving his hands in front of his face "I alternate between this deck and my Ghostrick deck to be fair to both of them, it was just chance I used my Draconic before I dueled you. If it makes you feel better you can duel this deck after this duel."

"It's a date," Jayden said with a smile before her face turned bright red, "I mean duel!"

"Well both of you won't be going anywhere after this duel." Kagemaru interrupted.

**-Duel Start-**

**Naruto 4000**

**Jayden 4000**

**Kagemaru 8000**

"Ladies first," Jayden began, "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode and set one card facedown, that's all for now," she stated a bit nervously awaiting the summon of the Sacred Beasts as her red tight wearing Elemental Hero with a golden tiara and silver hair appeared in a burst of flames.

**Elemental Hero Bustinatrix lv3 warrior 1200atk 800def**

**Naruto 4000**

"My turn then," Naruto stated, "I summon Eclipse Wyvern in defense mode and set two cards facedown and end my turn." Soon a small dragon with a half white and half black body appeared in a flash of light

**Eclipse Wyvern lv4 dragon 1600atk 1000def**

**Kagemaru 8000**

"It's my move and I set three traps cards facedown," Kagemaru stated much to the confusion of the others.

"I think his machine is glitched," Chazz snorted as Bastion nodded, "Yes he didn't need to say they were trap cards, so why did he now Jayden and Naruto will be on guard for his traps?"

Kagemaru chuckled, "Let me show you why! I sacrifice all three continuous trap cards to summon the first of my Sacred Beasts Uria Lord of Searing Flames and he gains 1000 attack points for every continuous trap card in my graveyard and I currently have three!" Kagemaru stated as his three facedown cards were lit aflame before they flew towards one of the three spires. The spire was engulfed in a column of fire before a red serpent like dragon flew out on above its yellow eyes was a blue gem. The mighty beasts gave off a monstrous roar.

**Uria Lord of Searing Flames Divine Beast 3000atk 3000def**

**'**This… this is a Sacred Beast,' Jayden thought nervously.

'Great Scott it's enormous!' Bastion thought.

"B. " a voice called out from Chazz's deck. Said duelist pulled out and saw a slightly thinned Ojama Yellow. "T..this thing is d..draining my energy."

"Suck it up." Said Princeton responded focusing back on the duel.

"There's no way anybody can fight against this monster!" Syrus and Chumley yelled.

"And to think there all still two more of these Beasts in his deck." Zee said

"Do you still think they can pull this off?" Alexis asked.

"Hooooly shit, its Red Shenron!" Naruto said in awe as everyone even the monsters looked at him like he was in the highest firm of being intoxicated, "Quick somebody bring me the Black Star Dragon Balls, I want a bottomless pit of ramen!"

Alexis scooted close next to Zee before whispering, "Is it odd I find that kinda cute and funny?"

"Not really." Zee said only to turn her gaze back towards the duel.

Kagemaru fumed, "How dare you insult the Sacred Beast!"

"That's a sacred beast?" Naruto began, "Looks more like Slifer the Sky Dragon's ex girlfriend." He stated wiping away any doubt held by Jayden.

"That's it I'll kill you first!" Kagemaru roared in anger "I'll use activate Uria's ability and destroy your facedown set card!" "You wish because before you activate it I'll activate my facedown the continuous trap card Castle of Dragon Souls!"

"Tch cheeky brat, fine I'll use Uria's effect to destroy Jayden's facedown card," he said as a stream of fire destroyed Jayden's trap, Mirror Gate, "Now go Uria destroy the impudent boy's Wyvern!" another stream of fire engulfed the smaller dragon in a glorious blaze. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"When you send my Eclipse Wyvern to the graveyard I can remove from play one level 7 or higher light or dark dragon type monster from deck and I choose the level eight Felgrand Dragon."

**Jayden 4000**

"My move and I activate the field spell Skyscraper and Polymerization and fuse my Elemental Hero Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman to fusion summon the one and only Elemental Hero Tempest!" She declared as the landscape changed into a city filled with skyscrapers as the three heroes fused into the green haired and winged hero. "When my Tempest attacks a monster with more attack points he gains 1000 attack points."

**Elemental Hero Tempest lv 8 Warrior 2800atk 2800def+1000atk=3800atk**

"Now I switch my Burstinatrix to attack mode now go Elemental Raid!" she ordered as her monster fired a blue laser and a sphere of fire at the Sacred Beast and its owner and said Sacred Beast was destroyed in an instant.

**Kagemaru 8000-800-1200=6000**

Jayden breathed out slowly at getting rid of the first Sacred Beast, Uria, "That's all for now, Naruto your up."

**Naruto 4000**

"Got it first off I activate the spell card Double Summon, and I'll use it to summon Bright Star Dragon and the Tuner monster Delta Flyer," Naruto said as a white dragon carrying a full moon scythe and a brown dragon built for speed appeared next to one another, ' I can synchro summon any of my dragons, but only one of them can do me any good right now,' "I activate Delta Flyer's ability to raise its level by one and bright star dragon to raise it's level two!"

**Bright Star Dragon lv 4-6 dragon 1900atk 0def**

**Delta Flyer lv 3-4 dragon tuner 1500atk 900def**

"You've seen XYZ summoning, now you're about to see Synchro Summoning I tune my level four Delta Flyer and level six Bright Star Dragon. When one monster joins another a new power is born, one of the shining light, I synchro summon Drascension the Supreme Sky Dragon!" he said as the Delta Flyer turned into rings and wrapped around Bright Star before a light engulfed them both, In their place a large silver and blue Chinese like dragon with gold trimmings and wing like attachments on its arms. (please look it up it's just to awesome to describe in my words alone and I'm using its Japanese effect)

**Drascension the Supreme Sky Dragon synchro dragon 0atk 3000def**

"Drascension's attack points are equal to the amount of cards in my hand and I have two, now I activate the second effect of Castle of Dragon Souls and remove from play my Eclipse Wyvern and give my dragon an extra 700 attack points, and because I removed Eclipse Wyvern from the game I can add Felgrand Dragon to my hand."

**Drascension the Supreme Sky Dragon 3000atk +700=3700**

"Now go Star Stream!" Naruto ordered as Stardust fired a beautiful colored beam at Kagemaru and took a major chunk of Kagemaru's life points. If anybody had paid attention to Naruto they would have seen a him clutching his left arm in pain.

**Kagemaru 6000- 3700=2300**

"I set a card facedown and end my turn Drascension's attack points return to 3000." Naruto said as his beast roared to show its dominance.

"All right their winning!" Syrus cheered.

"Well not for long my draw and I by sending one trap card to the graveyard I can bring Uria back a thousand attack points stronger," he said as Uria was resurrected in a tower of flame at 4000atk. "Next I set three spell cards facedown and send them all to the graveyard to summon Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder!" he said as the three spells froze over before flying towards another spire. The spire turned to crystal as a large demon bird like monster with large pincers and horns appeared as lightning erupted from its very soul.

**Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder lv 10 thunder 4000atk 4000def**

"Next I replace your field spell with mine; Lost Paradise," he said as the city collapsed only to be replaced by a barren wasteland, "This card allows me to draw an extra card for every Sacred Beast on my field, now Uria destroys your facedown card Naruto now go Hamon destroy Drascension with Imperial Lightning and Uria destroy Tempest Hell's Inferno!"

"I activate Tempest's ability and send Burstinatrix to the graveyard to protect Tempest from being destroyed!" she said.

"But you still take the damage!" Kagemaru yelled as Naruto's was destroyed in a flash and Tempest survived a storm of fire. "And when Hamon destroys a monster the owner takes 1000 points of damage!"

**Jayden 4000-1200=2800**

**Naruto 4000-1000-1000=2000**

"That's all for now," Kagemaru said as Delta Flyer and Bright Star Dragon appeared in a flash of light back on Naruto's field.

"This is another effect of my dragon when he is destroyed he is sent back to my extra deck and the monsters I used to summon him are revived," Naruto explained as Kagemaru growled.

"You annoying pest let me show you the power of these beasts!" Kagemaru said as the power from the collected duel spirits flowed into him and his body began to grow younger and not to mention stronger. His hair turned brown and his wrinkles disappeared. He then broke out of the glass tubing before tossing the spider like duel machine about half a mile away, "Behold the power of the Sacred Beasts!"

"B-boss help me Ojama Yellow said as he began withering away.

"Quit whining you big baby!" Chazz yelled as he once again turned back towards the duel.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow "Where did you get the loincloth, hold up better question couldn't you just have used some Viagra if you wanted to feel young again?"

Silence, complete and utter silence as the former Shadow Rider just insulted the man who wields two Sacred Beasts and had reversed aged himself by commenting on his sex life.

"ppphhhft! BWAHAHAHAHA!" everyone laughed or in Kura and Pharaoh's case snicker, even the Sacred Beasts were chuckling as Kagemaru's face grew red in anger and embarrassment before he roared, "You brat I set a card facedown and end my turn!"

Jayden 2800

"My move then," the Slifer began, "First off I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards and I'll play one of them De-Fusion and defuse my Tempest back into Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman all in defense mode. Then I activate Hero Draw and draw a card for every Hero monster in play and there are five so that's five cards. Next I activate Metamorphosis and tribute Bubbleman to special summon Neo Bubbleman." She said as a sharper version of Bubbleman appeared in the original's place.

Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman lv4 warrior 800atk 1200def

"I'm equipping him with Bubble Blaster giving him an 800 attack point boost, now go destroy Uria!" she ordered much to the shock of everyone else.

"Is she suicidal?!" everyone exclaimed except Naruto, 'I hope you know what you're doing Jay-chan'

"You've finally given up HA figures Uria counterattack," Kagemaru said as Uria fired off a stream of fire only for it to be extinguished and Uria destroyed with neither side losing life points.

"NANI!" everyone cried out before Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Ara, I forgot when Neo Bubbleman battles a monster that monster is automatically destroyed."

Jayden grinned, "Yep and because I equipped him with Bubble Blaster I take no damage as long as I get rid of it," she boasted puffing her chest out. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Pretty risky move, ya know," Naruto chuckled.

Jayden shrugged, "That's just the way I duel."

**Naruto 2000**

"My draw and since I have no monsters in the graveyard I can summon Guardian Eatos in attack mode and I'll bring back my old friend Drascension in defense mode," Naruto said as he retuned his monsters and the winged blonde haired woman from earlier flew down to his side.

**Guardian Eatos lv 8 fairy 2500atk 2000def**

**Drascension 2000atk 3000def**

"Next I'm going to do something a bit crazy, I'm fusing my trap card Castle of Dragon Souls!" Naruto said.

"WHAT?!" the gang yelled.

"You can't fuse trap cards and monsters!" Syrus yelled.

"Well with the Fang of Critias I can, I'm merging the two so I can form a new monster Imperial Soul Dragon!" Naruto said as a blackish and purplish dragon with blue crystal on its forehead appeared on the field and gave off a large roar.

"T-This power is on par with my Sacred Beasts," Kagemaru sputtered in disbelief.

Critias and the trap card fused into one large dragon made of rock and metal appeared on field as it unfurled a large pair of wings that were a ghostly white. "This card is one of the dragons I was chosen by, problem is I still can't use them all without a slight drawback. Heck even summoning Drascension and Critias takes a lot of power."

**Imperial Soul Dragon lv8 dragon 3400atk 2800def**

**"**Due to Imperial Soul Dragon's effect I can remove my Bright Star Dragon and give my Soul Dragon an extra 800 attack points!"

**ISD 3400atk+800=4200atk **

"Now go Soul Rage Shot!" Naruto said as his dragon fired a soul white beam through the God of Thunder.

**Kagemaru 2300-200=2100**

"It's over Guardian Eatos and Drascension finish this die!" he ordered.

"Not so fast I activate Negate Attack and well negate your attack!"

"Tch I set two card facedown and end my turn."

Kagemaru 2100

"I activate Resurrection Tribute and destroy Neo Bubbleman and bring back Hamon and discard a trap card to bring back Uria at 5000 attack points, next I for I activate the spell card Phantasmal Martyrs to summon three Phantasmal tokens by discarding two cards," he said as Hamon and Uria arrived back on the field in their respective elements before three ugly ass blue demon tokens appeared on his field.

**Hamon lv 10 thunder 4000atk 4000def**

**Uria lv 10 pyro 5000atk 5000def**

**Phantasmal Tokens lv 1 fiend 0atk 0def x3**

"Now I bring out the final beast, by sacrificing my three tokens I summon Raviel Lord of Phantasms!" he finished as a giant and more ugly version of the tokens appeared from the final pillar.

**Raviel Lord of Phantasms lv 10 fiend 4000atk 4000def**

"Ojama Yellow!" Chazz cried as his subordinate was all bone.

"W-what's going on?" Alexis asked hundreds of duel spirits floated toward Raviel before being absorbed; even their own cards began to turn blank.

"I activate the spell card Deity's Strike and inflict piercing damage now go my monsters!" Kagemaru ordered.

"I activate Half Unbreak and Damage Diet from my graveyard cutting the damage into four and no monster can be destroyed by battle," Naruto said.

"No matter I'll finish you both next turn, Raviel attack Avian, Uria attack Guardian Eatos and Hamon attack Avian as well." He ordered as the three beasts launched their own signature attack and dealt a crippling blow towards the duo.

**Jayden 2800-750-750=1300**

**Naruto 2000-625=1375**

"There won't be a next turn for you," Jayden said as she drew Banner's card: The Philosopher Stone, she then saw a strange little light escape from Pharaoh's mouth and float towards her, before a very familiar voice spoke to both duelists. "Jayden, Naruto you must listen to me," Banner's soul began "you must work together to finish him off good luck."

"You heard the floating spirit Jay let's finish this old man!" Naruto declared as he began to radiate a bursting purple and crimson aura. Naruto raised his hand and lightly flicked her forehead, "That's mine line ya know?" he said as the top card of Naruto's deck glowed a bright purple as did a card in extra deck holder. His extra deck opened before a golden card flew into Jayden's hand.

"T-this card it's-it's beautiful," she said before smiling a devil, "It's over Kagemaru, first off I pay half my life points to activate use Philosopher's Stone and for my first card I pick is *Hero's Hotline which allows me to add two Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Clayman to my hand."

**Jayden 1300-650=650**

"Next I activate the card is Miracle Fusion, and I'm making the strongest Hero out there, so I fusing my Elemental Hero Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, and Bubbleman to call out Elemental Hero Electrum, but I got one more Philosopher counter so I'm using the card as Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and then I'm using my facedown card as *Elemental Level which changes my Sparkman to a level six. Why you ask, it's so I can overlay these two together to xyz summon Elemental Hero Lady Shining Hope!" she declared as a her two heroes flew into a portal before it exploded, a white long haired female teen with blue eyes and white wings appeared on the field. Her outfit consisted of a skintight golden uniform that reached all the way down her shapely legs. The top left her shoulders bare leaving a bit cleavage open as well as two elbow length gloves.

***Elemental Hero Lady Shining Hope R6 warrior 2800atk 1800def**

**Jayden 650-325=325-112.5=112.5**

Syrus like many of the other males had a mild blush on their face, "Wow she's cute!"

"When she's summoned I can remove a Hero monster and I choose E-Hero Wildheart from my deck, she also gains 200atk for every Hero removed play and by my count there's five!"

**E-Hero Lady Shining Hope 2800atk -3800atk**

"Fine but I gain two fiend tokens since you summoned a monster!"

"Doesn't matter I activate the last effect of Philosopher's Stone and equip it on to Electrum who's attack points multiply by five since you have five monsters on your field!"

Electrum 2900+2900+2900+2900+2900= 14500

"What, 14500 attack points!?" Kagemaru yelled

"Now go Electrum destroy Raviel!" she declared before Kagemaru laughed in response.

"I activate the trap card known as *God's Shield which fires your own attack right back at you and switches one of my beasts to defense mode at the cost of half my life points!"

Kagemaru 3500-1750=1750

Jayden chuckled "Wrong again old man, I remove an overlay unit from Shining Hope to negate an attack and then she gains attack points equal to the negated monster," she said as Shining Hope's attack points jumped up to 18300. "Now destroy Raviel with Ultimate Radiant Burst!" she declared as her monster shot a single finger beam towards Raviel before it diverted to Hamon.

You cannot attack any other monster when Hamon is in defense mode and I take no other damage this turn!"

**Naruto 1350**

"My move then, I fuse my Drascension with the Claw of Hermos another one n special dragons to form the Blazing Sky Sword and I'll equip it to Eatos!" he said as Drascension fused with a redish dragon with a single horn on its snout in front of its yellow eyes as they changed into a clear blue longsword with engravings written along the side.

"The Blazing Sky Sword allows me to combine the attack points of all the monsters on my side and on my partner's side of the field, but no other monster can attack."

**Guardian Eatos 2500+3400+14500+18300=38700 attack points**

"Guardian Eatos end this with the Book of End Slash!" he ordered as his Guardian sliced clean through Raviel.

Kagemaru 2100-38700= a lot more than zero

"NOOOOO!" Kagemaru yelled as he was knocked back off his feet and into the ground.

Duel End Winner Naruto and Jayden

Naruto stares disbelievingly, "W-we won, Alright!" he yells before he had to catch Jayden's flying hug-tackle. Soon the gang runs over to the victors as they cheered before a cough from Kagemaru's old form gains theirs their attention as they walk over.

"All I wanted was to live my life in my prime for the rest of my life," Kagemaru stated as Naruto interrupted, "It's not uncommon to fear death ya know? But you gotta realized something, growing old is something everyone has to go through, it's a part of life. We grow old and guess what we die, but if you spend with those that care for you, then it shouldn't really that scary. Come on time to get up," Naruto stated as he offered a hand to the downed mastermind.

"B-but I tried to kill you!"

"So did like 37 other wannebe bad guys, but they all fell before my might BWAHAHA!" Naruto laughed as the others sweat dropped a bit before Jayden held out her hand as well, "As silly as he may be, he's right come on Gramps." She stated as they helped Kagemaru up only for Jayden to hug him too tightly and break his fragile back and had his helicopter carry him away on a stretcher.

"Alright, let's go home," Shepard said as everyone began walking back to the Academy, Naruto stayed there a moment longer as he looked towards the sky for a second, before a feminine hand turned him around before he felt a pair of lips kiss his whiskered cheek that was soon followed up by another two, one on each cheek.

He turned around with a large blush and saw Jayden, Zee, and Alexis standing around with coy smiles, before Zee commented, "That was pretty sweet, and from your face I guess so was that," his brain overloaded and passed out as Kura jumped on his stomach and decided to snuggle with her father figure, getting a light giggle from the girls.

'You did well today Naru-kun even if I didn't get battle with Timaues," Mana said from the air next to an exhausted Eatos. 'Come on Nee-chan let's go."

"Interesting," a cloaked figure standing in the sky began. "He was able to control a Duel Dragon as well as two of the Legendary Dragons, Naruto Uzumaki you will make an excellent husband."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third installment of Duel Academy's Fox Rider, this chapter is the graduation duel and a look at how the dueling world is shaped. Sorry I haven't been updating, with the combination of final exams and my mom constantly "borrowing" my laptop I haven't been able to even make a chapter until this week. Doesn't help I lost the flash drive it this story was on and couldn't find until a few days ago.**

**I've also been working on a special story like The First Male Nin except for the small detail that he is the only male and this story spreads across the planet, I'm talking High school DxD, Rosario Vampire, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach and maybe To Love-Ru**

**If you haven't read the revamped version of chapter 2 then go do it, or else you might not be able to understand what exactly the hell is going on.**

**Now time for the story, Storm Eve does not own Naruto, or any Yugioh series if I did I world have made Naruto a bit more level headed and a bit more of a trickster and a bit more romance in both series to the point Naruto would have gotten laid by Shion, Koyuki, Sara or just about any other female in the series. (Besides Sakura I just don't like her use of Naruto as a punching bag instead of a teammate.)**

**Naruto x Large Harem (Can someone give me a good reason for a harem I really need one and I don't want to use the, "their Bi excuse" at least not for most of them maybe one or two are fine.**

**Fem Jayden, Alexis, Fem Zane, Fem Aster, Fem Jessie, Rio, Akiza, Misaki, Eatos, Mana, Lady of D, Yubel (Definitely), (Maybe) Fem Yusei, Fem Jack, Fem Crow, Blair, Sherry, Carly, Fem Yuma, Fem Shark, Fem Kite, Fem Astral, Kotori, Anna, Kathy**

On the roof of Duel Academy one Naruto Uzumaki stared at the rising sun with an amused smile as he thought about his short time at the Academy. If he was telling the truth the time he spent here has actually been the best week of his life. He met skilled duelists that later became his friends, even three equally cute girls. Principal Shepard actually made him an offer to come to Duel Academy next year, but he still didn't know whether or not he would accept. He didn't want the Nation coming after him and with that last stunt he pulled they would definitely be coming after him.

Before he could finish his thoughts his crimson fox licked his cheek with a happily wagging tail and began yipping in pure excitement.

"Alright Kura, ready 5…4…3…2…1…0 and," Naruto delayed as loud boom was heard across the island.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" a girlish scream rang across the island.

"And boom goes the dynamite, ah such sweet music to my ears," Naruto chuckled as did his fox.

"*Giggle* you sure are enjoying it here at Duel Academy aren't you Nana-kun?" the Dark Magician Girl asked as she sat next to the whiskered blonde and pulled Kura into her lap and began petting the fox. The only thing that was different was that she wasn't wearing her hat letting all of her blonde hair be seen,

Naruto fell on his back and looked up at the clouds in the sky, "It's not too bad, plenty of nice people, good food, and most importantly so many people to prank," Naruto chuckled evilly as group of male students fled the girls dorm covered in feathers. "Especially the perverts."

"Ara, don't forget about the cute girls," Mana added in

"And the cute gi-wait Dark Magician Girl say what?!"

The magician giggled. "You heard me Nana-kun you think the girls on this island are cute, especially those two obelisk females and the slifer female."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Naruto stuttered much to the blonde magician's amusement.

"Come on, you can tell me, is it the short skirt that attracts you?" she asked slightly lifting up her really short skirt to the side getting a stutter from a very red faced Naruto, "Or is my Nana –kun more of a breast man?" she asked pulling her shirt just enough so he could catch a glimpse of her C-cup cleavage getting the blonde duelist to blush as red as a tomato and completely freeze up getting another chuckle from the blue eyed magician.

"Pervert," Naruto whispered before he felt something claw at his jacket. He looked down to see an orange and black striped kitten with seafoam green eyes and two tails trying to climb onto his shoulder. "Hey Nekomusume, you done with your pranking?" he asked picking up the kitten and sitting her on his shoulder, only for the kitten to climb from his shoulder to his head.

Mana gave a warm smile, "I still remember the day we met."

"As do I," a new voice interjects as the two blondes turn towards the source revealing a now fully healed Guardian Eatos sitting next to the pair.

"Are you okay Ea-chan, I was afraid I had pushed you too hard?" Naruto said giving her a one armed hug.

"I-I am fine N-Naruto-sama," she stuttered with a light pink dusting across her cheek only to get flicked in the head and get a light scolding from the crimson haired blonde about being called sama.

"Naruto do you remember the day we first met?" the magician asked.

Naruto chuckled before he smiled a somewhat warm smile, "Of course I do, after all it was the day I gained two more members to my family."

-Flashback-

_A small seven year old Naruto was swinging by himself in an empty park looking quite happy for some reason. This Naruto only had blonde hair and both of his eyes were blue and the only marks on his face were the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. The reason was because he wasn't really alone, you see the city of Konoha was filed with Duel Spirits including his own Ghostrick cards and he can see them quite easily. His own monsters were all over the park either causing chaos or just chilling out only Ghostrick Yuki-Onna and Ghostrick Werewolf w were by his side._

_"__Hey look it's the freak!" a childlike voice sneered. Naruto looked towards the source only to see the "famous child prodigy" Sasuke Uchiha and his gang of fan girls. Sasuke Uchiha was a pompous child who had been given everything he ever wanted as a child born to the CEO of the Uchiha Corporation and treated everyone else as dirt. When you had something he wanted he just took or told his father and then it your family would pay the price for it, the little black haired kid was a real jackass if you asked Naruto._

_Naruto merely closed his eyes and continued to swing even as Ghostrick Werewolf growled as the arrogant child strode forward looking all high and mighty._

_"__Give me your cards," Sasuke demanded as he and everyone else in the city knew of the blonde's one of a kind cards, as far as anyone knew Naruto was the only person to have any Ghostrick cards whatsoever. So why shouldn't an all mighty elite like him have those rare cards instead of a worthless orphan who probably doesn't even know how to use them. _

_Blue eyes open in the request only to stare at the Uchiha showing no emotion in his eye before he pulled down his eyelid and wiggled his tongue at the other kids. He closes them and pulls in his tongue as he once again as he continues to swing, "No."_

_Sasuke fumed, "How dare you deny me an elite like me!" that freak should be honored to have an Uchiha claim his cards._

_"__YEAH HOW DARE YOU DENY SASUKE-KUN!" his fangirl group yelled unison._

_"__I'm not denying an elite, I'm denying you," Naruto stated._

_"__Why you?!" Sasuke growled "Duel me if when I win I get your Ghostrick cards." Before Naruto once again refused his eyes widened as he saw two spirits appeared behind Sasuke, both female blondes. One was obviously a magician dressed in a skimpy blue outfit that actually looked cute instead of sexy. Her bust was a mid C which was completely ignored by the child as his eyes were focused on her blue eyes._

_The other was dressed in a tribal Indian outfit that exposed her toned midriff and complemented her slightly larger bust, overall she looked quite beautiful as did her brown eyes. They looked quite sad actually and the aura they radiated just screamed for someone to end it before their eyes locked on to his form and a look of curiosity replaced their looks of sadness._

_Naruto sighed before looking towards his two monsters silently asking for permission, and when they nodded he whistled. All throughout the park the tricksters narrowed their eyes before flying, floating, running or swimming to their master. This was going to be fun!_

_Around a minute later both children were ready to brawl, before Naruto asked out of pure curiosity "What will you do to my cards if you do somehow manage to win?"_

_Sasuke smirked, "I'll mass produce 'my' cards and then make some improvements to them for myself in new cards before burning the originals."_

_Naruto froze before he began to imagine his friends being burned just so no one else could have them it made him so… so… it really Ticked Him Off! he growled as his right eye turned red and his hair gained a slight crimson sheen on I, "I'll finish this in three turns." He muttered barely above a whisper._

**_-Duel Start-_**

**_Naruto 4000_**

**_Sasuke 4000_**

_"__I'll go first," Naruto said as he drew a card, "First off I set one monster facedown and throw three cards facedowns and end my turn._

**_Sasuke 4000_**

_"__Pathetic," Sasuke sneered, "Let me show you a real turn, since there are no monsters in my graveyard I can special summon Guardian Eatos in Attack mode!" the Indian tribe like woman appeared in a swarm of feathers as she took his place on his field._

**_Guardian Eatos lv 8 Fairy 2500atk 2000def _**

_"__I'm not done because next up I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4!" he finished as a silver chicken like dragon appeared in a flame._

**_Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 lv 4 dragon 1600atk 1000def_**

_"__Now go my monsters destroy that trash!" he ordered as his monsters rushed to attack the crimson and blonde haired boy who was completely calm._

_"__I activate m trap card Ghostrick Possession, it's a powerful trap card that allows me to take one monster on your side of the field when you attack a facedown monster on my field. As long as this card is face-up Guardian Eatos is in my possession." He said as Guardian Eatos was encased in a purple and white force and soon floated over to the non jackass's side. _

_Sasuke growled, "Doesn't matter my Horus will still destroy your facedown monster."_

_"__No you won't I activate my second trap card Ghostrick or Treat, this trap card switches your attack to my Guardian Eatos instead." He said as Eatos quickly cleaved through the Egyptian dragon._

**_Sasuke 4000-900=3100_**

_"__I set two cards facedown and end my turn."_

**_Naruto 4000_**

_"__My turn," Naruto began only to be interrupted by Sasuke who activated the magic card Scapegoat giving him four tokens. Naruto continued with a low grow, "I flip summon Ghostrick Mummy and because I did I can activate its ability to grab an extra summon for this turn. I summon Ghostrick Werewolf and Ghostrick Stein." A blue eyed werewolf with light brown fur and a blue skinned Frankenstein appeared next to one another._

**_Ghostrick Werewolf lv3 zombie 1400atk 1500def_**

**_Ghostrick Stein lv 3 zombie 1600atk 0def_**

_"__Thank you," a female voice spoke to Naruto and when said crimson blonde looked around for the source only to see the monster known as Eatos looking towards his form with a sincere smile on her face. "I need your assistance for a little while longer, I…I beg you please save Mana, I will do whatever it takes please!" Naruto nodded in response._

_"__Go my friends take out his tokens in one shot," he ordered as his monsters destroyed those tokens fairly quickly. "During my turn I can flip my Ghostrick monsters into facedown defense mode, that's all I end my turn."_

**_Sasuke 3100_**

_"__I activate my trap card Vengeance Summon, when you destroy monsters on my side of the field I can summon an equal amount to the number of monsters you destroyed on your last turn at the cost of half my life points, negating their abilities and my normal summon for this turn."  
__**Sasuke 3100-1550=1550**_

_"__I summon from my deck Tyrant Dragon, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6, Dark Magician Girl and Darkstorm Dragon!" he said as an orange skinned dragon with a green gem on its forehead, a flying silver dragon, the other cute blonde girl from earlier and a two winged black dragon with its lower half wrapped in a tornado appeared in a crimson black aura._

**_Tyrant Dragon lv8 dragon 2900atk 2500def_**

**_Horus the Black Flame LV6 dragon 2300atk 1600def_**

**_Dark Magician Girl lv6 spellcaster 2000atk 1700def_**

**_Darkstorm Dragon lv 8 dragon 2700atk 2500def_**

_"__Mana!" Eatos said as the Dark Magician Girl looked up and smiled brightly at the guardian monster._

_"__Now go my beasts Tyrant Dragon attack that traitorous Guardian Eatos, Darkstorm attack that Werewolf, Horus attack Mummy and Dark Magician Girl attack that Frankenstein!" he ordered as each creature charged up an attack._

_"__ALRIGHT GO SASUKE-KUN!" his fangirls roared in amazement as their Sasuke was about to destroy this loser._

_"__I activate my third trap card Negate Attack to block your attack and end your battle phase." Naruto said._

_"__Tch I end my turn." Sasuke said. "Why don't you just give up there's no possible way you could win?!"_

**_Naruto 4000_**

_Naruto just stared at the self -proclaimed prodigy, "Because you said you would burn my cards and that __**really pissed me off**__. My draw and I activate the spell card Change of Heart which allows me to take control of one of your monsters."_

_"__No my Tyrant Dragon!" Sasuke yelled with actual worry on his voice until his Dark Magician Girl moved over to Naruto's side._

_"__I don't want your Tyrant Dragon, so I'll take your Dark Magician Girl instead." Naruto stated_

_Sasuke just looked at Naruto like he had lost his damn mind until he started laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Not only are you a freak, but now you're also an idiot!" he yelled as did his fangirls who all just wouldn't shut the hell up._

_"__Thank you," Dark Magician Girl muttered as she looked towards the blonde child._

_"__Mada mada dane It's still my move, it's the third and final turn," Naruto stated, "I flip summon Ghostrick Werewolf whose effect allows me to inflict you with 100 hundred points of damage for every set card and currently there are two."  
__**Sasuke 1550-200=1350**_

_"__Next I'll flip Ghostrick Mummy and Ghostrick Stein and then I'll overlay my level 3 __**Ghostrick Stein**__, my level 3 __**Ghostrick Mummy**__ and my level 3 __**Ghostrick Werewolf**__ to XYZ summon __**Ghostrick Prince! **__He said as his three zombie monsters turned different shades of purple and vanished into a black portal at Naruto's feet. Out of the portal appeared a black haired teen male with his hair down to his shoulders wearing a very pretty blue kimono and a golden crown. He would be a normal boy if it weren't for the large purple bat wings located on his back as he glared at the dragon monsters with dark red eyes._

**_Ghostrick Princess R3 zombie 2100atk 1500def_**

_"__I activate one of his effects, by removing an overlay unit I can flip all your monsters facedown for this turn," he said all of Sasuke's cards were flipped facedown. "Next up I'm activating the Field Spell Ghostrick Mansion, this field spell allows me to bypass your monsters if they're all facedown, now please finish this you three." He ordered as his three monsters just wiped away the rest of Sasuke's life points and sent the boy flying from the field._

_Sasuke 1350-1000-1250-2100=0_

_Sasuke was blown into a tree and fell into unconsciousness as his fangirls crowded around him. All if his cards were thrown into the air. Naruto raised his hand and plucked Guardian Eatos and Dark Magician Girl from the sky._

_'__I wonder if I should let them rape him,' Naruto wondered before the two blonde females appeared before him on one knee. "Please don't bow; you're free to do whatever you want."_

_"__Um," Mana began, "Can we join you instead." She said with a puppy dog eyes getting the boy to fold in mere seconds. Eatos continued, "We believe it would be better for us and you to join forces."_

_"__Fine, but I swear call me Sama I'll bop you on the head." He said with a childlike glare that turned into a full blown blush as the each female blonde placed a kiss on each of the blondes whiskered cheeks._

_"__We have such a cute master, right Eatos?" Mana said._

_"__That we do Mana."_

_-Flashback End-_

Mana chuckled as Naruto gained a red hue across his face, "I'm guessing that's a yes," she stated as the bell for Duel Academy rang across the island. Naruto hopped to his feet before he picked up the sleeping fox kit from the now pouting Dark Magician Girl and cradled her like a baby. "Time to go, Shepard wanted to know my decision when school class started."

"What are you going to do?" Mana asked with a hint of worry in her tone that was shared by Eatos.

Naruto chuckled, "I think I'm going to need a pair of rubber chickens. a bucket of tar, lots of butter, about twenty four pairs of rubber gloves, a plunger, a few sets of golf clubs-"

"Don't forget about the condoms and birth control," Mana added in.

"Right condoms and b-b-b-birth control?!" Naruto yelled as his face grew red as a tomato and he stumbled out the door getting a very loud laugh from the female magician.

"Please stop making such lecherous comments Mana," Eatos chastened.

"But he's such a cute but oblivious boy it's too much fun, he has a lot to learn if he wants to achieve his dream," Mana said before a lecherous grin appeared on her cute face as she vanished and reappeared behind Eatos and her hands went up inside Eatos shirt as Eatos blushed heavily with wide eyes, "especially if these other girls all want a piece of that nice tanned blonde Adonis ass."

"MANA!"

-Break-

In the office of Chancellor Shepard

"Alright Zee since you have the highest markings and retained the highest ranking you may choose any opponent for your final duel at this academy," Shepard said, "Whether you win or lose you will you will still be one of the best duelists we have ever had the honored to teach." He finished as the Cyber Dragon user bowed to her teacher.

"Thank you Chancellor Shepard," she replied as she raised her head and crossed her arms under her covered low D-cup breasts enhancing their size by habit. "Am I allowed to choose any opponent as long as they're on the island?"

"I think I know where you're going with this," Shepard began, "Alright I approve and it will take place at noon today and as much as I don't want to I think you are strong enough to have the rest of the Cyber Legacy, but only after the duel." He finished getting a surprised look from the cyber dragon user.

Zee bowed once again, "Thank you Chan- I mean Shepard-sensei."

"Thank you for being a wonderful student, and by the way don't forget to find a good boyfriend, or did you already find a candidate," Shepard chuckled as Zee uncharacteristically blushed and hurried out the door only to bump into the blonde ex-shadow rider and get knocked to the ground.

"My bad Zee-chan," Naruto apologized as he pulled the Obelisk Blue female up, but he overestimated how much strength to use and accidently pulled her into his 5'8 slightly taller lean form. Said female stuck her hands out and pushed off the cute blonde about two seconds after landing on his chest. "D-don't worry about it," she said basically running out of the office with a slight pink dusting across her cheeks. Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Ara I wonder if she's okay she looked a bit red."

Shepard just face palmed and dabbed his forehead with his pocket hanky, "Come in Naruto-kun, how are you doing," he asked as the blonde sat down and just chuckled evilly.

"I'm doing just fine, this is a really nice school you got here," Naruto said leaning back in his seat until his senses went haywire. He then jumped onto the ceiling holding Kura and Nekomusume and stayed there as the office door slid open and a very funny and strange sight ran through his door. It was Professor Crowler, but he was covered in red chicken feathers complete with an orange face, and a yellow set of tail feathers.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT TRICKY LITTLE BOY?!" Crowler yelled as he began stomping around looking for the blonde prankster he knew was responsible for this heinous crime. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME AND I SWEAR WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU WILL WISH YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN YOU BRAT!"

The Chancellor tried to stifle his laugh until it came out as a full blown laugh as he laughed right out his boss chair. "BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh-oh Ra I can't take it!" he said as Crowler stomped out the office in a rage looking for the foxy duelist.

"Ara, such an easy target," the hetechrome blonde said as he fell from the ceiling and landed back in the chair like a boss, "So what did you call me in here for Chancellor?"

Shepard lifted himself back into his chair still laughing, "*Ahem* I would like to know your answer to coming to Duel Academy next year, so will you consider it?" he asked. What the two didn't know was that outside the door a familiar gang of students listening in on their conversation.

-Outside the door-

"Hey move over I want to hear what they're saying," an obelisk blue female whispered.

"Shut up I can't hear when you're talking." This time a yellow Ra whispered as she and the rest of the group of female students pressed their ears into the wall trying to listen in on the stud on campus's conversation until…

"What are you doing?"

"Sssshhhh! We're trying to listen in on the conversation between Shepard and the hot new guy."

Jayden tilted her head to the side, "Hot new guy?"

"Yeah, a really cute blonde boy with three whisker like marks and has a pair of hetechrome eyes," the same Obelisk Blue from earlier began, "His left eye is a gentle ocean blue while his right eye is a striking crimson red and on top of it he's just so dreamy."

"So you mean Naruto," Alexis Rhodes said with a bit more steel in voice than normal, "Why don't we just leave him alone, so he can have his conversation with Chancellor Shepard in peace right Jayden… Jayden?" she asked no longer seeing the lovable brown haired girl beside her.

Said Slifer Red was pressing her ear on the wall attempting to listen in on her fellow blonde's conversation, "Oh come off it Lex, you know you wanna hear this too." Jayden said with a smile as she patted the spot next to her. Alexis sulked for a moment before she took the spot next to Jayden.

"Fine, but only because of my curiosity," she grumbled as she pressed her ear to the door as well.

-Break-

"So let me get this straight," Shepard said with a completely serious expression, "You fled your home due to prejudice, and set off what might be the greatest prank in history while managing to piss off many people and avoid a yandere hell bent on having your child and you wrapped around her finger, is that all?" he asked with a small sweatdrop.

Naruto counted on his fingers, "Let's see I planted a red paint bomb in the pipes of the villages, sprayed the compounds with dog pheromones anything else I'm forgetting Kura?" he asked his crimson fox getting a few yips in response. "Oh yeah I forgot about the laxatives in the brownies."

Massaging his temples the chancellor laughed bitterly, "I don't know whether to fear the safety of my students or give you a badge for the head of the new Disciplinary Squad I'm starting next year."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I think both would be appropriate, but do you really want me at your school," he said as his tone became serious "Wherever I go chaos will ensue and I'm positive your school won't be any different."

Shepard smirked in response, "Trust me boy it's no trouble what so ever, our students are strong enough to fight against any appending threat, plus I think it will do you some good to stop having to look over your shoulder anymore and actually enjoy being a teenager."

"Alright old man, I'll come to Duel Academy next year," Naruto said as he could have sworn he heard multiple squeals very close by. "For the summer I'll be in the Synchro Country and the XYZ Country visiting my family's old stomping ground for a while."

"I hope you will be safe, and please be in the Duel Arena at noon today for a special event today," Shepard said with an underlining smirk.

"Alright," Naruto said with a quick shrug before he and his two furry companions walked out the office with a small snicker, until he saw a large group of females running down the hall away from Shepard's office, "Ara that's strange." The two animals could only stare at their caretaker with something akin to annoyance for him and worry for any girls attempting to get with him and mate.

-Break-

"I can't believe it such a hot guy as an incoming second year!" An obelisk blue squealed as did her companions.

"Oh chill out girls," Alexis began, "Just because he's cute doesn't mean he will be looking for a girlfriend, in fact he might already have one." She said with a slight gleam of sadness in her brown eyes, until Jayden placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not so sure Lex, I could see something in his eyes during his duel with me but at the time I couldn't place it, but now I recognize it, its loneliness," she stated with a small frown. "I mean what kind of friend let alone girlfriend would leave a nice guy like him alone, I can't even see why he's cute, nice and has a spark I have never seen before that just wants to make me-I-I mean he's just so nice and cute." She finished waving her hands in front of her tomato red face as Alexis gave her an all-knowing smirk.

"Oh my," Mindy the black haired Obelisk Blue friend of Alexis chuckled along with the Obelisk Blue red haired Jasmine, "It seems our two non-boy crazed girls have finally found a target for their hormones."

"S-S-Shut up!" Alexis yelled as she stomped towards the duel arena that was closely followed by a still tomato red Jayden.

-Break-

The students of Duel Academy sat in the seats of the arena eagerly awaiting the last announcement Chancellor Shepard has to make for this semester. Said chancellor walked through the shadowed hallway followed by a still orange chicken Professor Crowler and Zee Truesdale.

In the stands Jayden was looking around, "Has anybody seen Naruto?" she asked with a hint of worry.

The rest of the gang looked around for their favorite (besides Bastion) Shadow Rider only to spot the two tailed crimson fox, Kura walking along the railing over to them before she jumped into Alexis's arms and began licking her face.

"Lucky fox," Chazz muttered as the fox continued to lick Alexis's face, only for the fox to stop and freaking smirk at him and then continue to lick his crush's face. 'T-that flea ridden furball!' he thought.

"Hey Kura, where's your owner?" she asked lightly scratching beneath the fox's muzzle. Said fox pointed one of her tails towards the seats Crowler and Shepard always sat in.

"Alright students I present to you our number one student Zee Truesdale!" he declared as the spotlight shined on the strongest Obelisk Blue, "Now since she has the highest marks she is allowed to challenge any duelist on the island this is the Graduation Duel! Now Ms. Truesdale please pick your opponent. "Shepard finished as he handed the mike over to Zee Truesdale.

"Thank you Chancellor Shepard it has truly been an honor to be a student here at Duel Academy," she began, "I will always treasure the friendships I have made here and I hope you will all do the same, my opponent was a very difficult choice, but I'm positive my choice will influence you all to become better duelists."

Syrus couldn't help but wonder who his sister would call out, "I think she's going to call Jayden."

"No way, she's probably going to call on the Chazz!" the Chazz yelled in protest.

"No way, it's going to be Jayden!" Chumley responded

"Hey Alexis how much you want to bet she's going to pick Naruto-kun?" Jayden asked leaning over the railing.

Alexis snorted a bit as she continued to pet the excited Kura, "Oh please I don't take suckers bets."

"My opponent for this duel is the Chaotic Fox Naruto Uzumaki!" she declared

"Yes?"

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled as her opponent literally appeared behind her within a split second and with the microphone still in her hand her voice rang across the entire island.

"W-w-where the hell did you come from?!" she said breathing quite heavily.

Naruto cutely tilted his head to the side gaining many squeals from the female populous, "Didn't we already have this conversation in the forest?"

Zee just leveled him a soul piercing glare that… did nothing to the still upbeat crimson banged blonde. "We're dueling right now," she ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," she said.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm older."

"Big deal, Let me ask another question what's in it for me?"

Zee actually pondered this for a second before she smirked somewhat evilly, "One you get a surprise at the end of the duel and I won't kick you in the balls." Naruto immediately began nodding with a pale face and his hands covering his crotch. "Good now get ready to duel!" she said as Naruto's arm was encased in a purple and black energy and his purple and black Duel Disk appeared.

"Syrus I think you're sister really is a sadist," Bastion said covering his crotch.

"I hate to say I told you so, wait no I don't I goddamn told you so!"

**-Duel Start-**

**Zee 4000 **

**Naruto 4000**

**"**Ladies first," Zee said, "I activate Polymerization and fuse my three Cyber Dragons together to fusion summon Cyber End Dragon!" she said as her three mechanical dragons fused into the one and only very large three headed Cyber Dragon, the Cyber End Dragon.

**Cyber End Dragon lv 10 machine 4000atk 2800def**

"Next I'm activating Card from a Different Dimension and then remove a card from play, then it comes back to me during my next standby phase, I set one card facedown and that's all for now."

**Naruto 4000**

"Wow busting out the big guns already, I'm impressed." Naruto said getting Zee to slightly puff up her chest at the complement, "My draw and first off I'm activating Double Summon to set and then flip summon Ghostrick Mummy and when I flip summon a monster I can activate Ghostrick Panic Rush to special summon Ghostrick Witch and the extra normal summon I get from Mummy to summon Ghostrick Jiangshi from my hand, then I'll set a card facedown." He said as everyone's favorite mummy appeared in a swirl of bandages followed by a small blonde haired witch and a child with a literal white face and a tag on his forehead appeared next.

**Ghostrick Mummy lv 3 zombie 1500atk 0def**

**Ghostrick Witch lv 2 spellcaster 1200atk 200def**

**Ghostrick Jiangshi lv 3 zombie 400atk 1800def**

**"**Next I activate Ghostrick Witch's effect to flip your Cyber End Dragon facedown," he said as the small witch casted a spell and flipped Zee's strongest monster facedown, "And then I'll overlay my level three Ghostrick Mummy with my level three Ghostrick Jiangshi to XYZ summon Ghostrick Alucard!" he said as the white skinned figure in regal clothing appeared in a swarm of bats.

**Ghostrick Alucard Rank 3 Zombie 1800atk 1600def**

**"**By removing an overlay unit your set Cyber End Dragon is destroyed," he began as her strongest monster was easily destroyed, "Now go my two Ghostricks time to dish out some damage," the two monsters tag teamed and basically witch pushed Zee over Alucard's back.

**Zee 4000-1800-1200=1000**

"I'll flip my Ghostrick Witch facedown and that's all for now turn end."

**Zee 1000**

"N-not bad at all , I draw and the card I removed from play due to Card from a Different Dimension returns back to my hand." She said with a light grin at the level of play this guy had. "First up I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards, I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted and bring back my Cyber End Dragon!" she said as she revived the mighty mechanized beast. "Now go Cybernetic Blast!" she declared.

"Not so fast I activate my trap card Ghostrick Scare!" Naruto countered as his trap card glowed, "This trap allows me to flip my Ghostrick Witch into face up defense mode and your Cyber Dragon back facedown."

"Nice try but I activate the spell card De-Fusion from my hand and send Cyber End Dragon back to my extra deck and summon the three Cyber Dragons used to make it form the graveyard onto my field!"

**Cyber Dragon lv5 machine 2100atk 1600def X3**

"Well shit," Naruto said lightly sweating at being stared down by three mechanical dragons.

"Now go my three Cyber Dragons Cybernetic Stream!" she said as each of Naruto's monsters were taken out by two of the Cyber Dragons and the final launched a direct attack at him.

**Naruto 4000-300-2100=1600**

"Due to the effect of Ghostrick Alucard I can return one Ghostrick card back to my hand," Naruto said as his life points dropped quite quickly.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

**Naruto 1600**

**"**My draw and I'll activate my own Pot of Greed and draw two cards, I'll activate the spell card Ghost Playback to bring back Ghostrick Witch and Ghostrick Mummy back from my graveyard at the cost of 500 life points each." He said as his two trickster were reborn back onto his field and his life points took another major hit.

**Naruto 1600-1000=600**

"As you know I'm allowed an extra summon as long as the summoned monster is a Ghostrick and I think I'll summon Ghostrick Mary and Ghostrick Yuki-Onna." He said as the Lolita in the mirror appeared next to a small white haired girl dressed in a white kimono and purple obi. "I'll overlay my level two Yuki-Onna with my level two witch to XYZ summon Ghostrick Succubus!" he said as his two spellcasters changed into energy and flew into a portal. Out of the portal appeared a very pretty red haired female with two large batwings dressed in nothing but a pair of pantyhose and a bra carrying a pillow.

**Ghostrick Mary lv1 fiend 100atk 1600def**

**Ghostrick Yuki-Onna lv2 spellcaster 1000atk 800def**

**Ghostrick Succubus Rank 2 spellcaster 1400atk 1200def**

"I now activate Succubus's effect and destroy one monster on your side of the field as long as it has less attack than combined attack of all the Ghostrick monsters on my side of the field," he said as one of Zee's Cyber Dragons was destroyed, "next up since I destroyed one of your monsters with an effect of a Ghostrick monster I can activate the trap card G. Dominoes, it destroy all monsters on your field or in your deck with the same name then you take 300 points of damage for every card sent to your grave!" he said as Succubus destroyed Cyber Dragon with her …pillow?

No seriously she just threw the pillow at Cyber Dragon and poof bye bye Cyber Dragons that was soon followed by ghost spirits surrounding her other Cyber Dragons before they too were destroyed.

**Zee 1000-900=100**

"I activate my trap card Return Soul to return my three Cyber Dragons back to my deck," Zee said with a wild gleam in her eyes.

"Not bad at all, good thing for you I can't activate my Battle Phase this turn due to G. Dominoes, that's all for now with a set card."

**Zee 100**

Zee just stood with her eyes shadowed as her body began trembling, "Hehehe HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed as did Naruto because as you know laughter is infectious as hell unless you're dealing with some psycho bitch or asshole.

Syrus began quivering in fear and when asked why, all they could hear was, "No I'll be good just don't bring Mr. Twinkles anymore."

-Somewhere far away-

"ACHOO! Who dares to speak about the great Uchiha-''

"AH Shut Up you prick!"

-Back at Duel Academy-

"I-I don't think I've ever had this much fun in a duel!" she said as the gleam in her eyes grew larger, "It's my move and I activate the spell card Future Fusion to fusion summon from my deck Cyber End Dragon!" she said as two of her Cyber Dragons merged into her ultimate Cyber Dragon.

**Cyber End Dragon lv 10 4000atk 2800def**

"Ya know I'm really starting to get sick of that card," Naruto complained as Zee just stared at him with mirth and something he couldn't pinpoint in her eyes tapping on that last card in her hand.

-In the Stands-

"So cool they just keep going back and forth, man oh man now I want to duel!" Jayden said on the edge of her seat.

"Bet I could have done better," Chazz sulked.

Syrus just laughed nervously, "Yeah right."

-Back to the Duel-

"Lucky for you Cyber End Dragon can't attack on the turn he's summoned, so I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn."

**Naruto 600**

"Alright then let's kick this into high gear! I activate the card Ghostrick Mix and Match, it allows me to fusion summon one monster from my extra deck, so by sending Ghostrick Succubus, Ghostrick Mummy, Ghostrick Mary and the Ghostrick Skeleton in my hand to fusion summon the first goddess Ghostrick Shinigami!" he said as the four Ghostricks merged to form a silver haired woman in her early twenties. She was dressed in a silver cloak with a large three bladed scythe attached to her hand. Her purple eyes were filled with a mixed hint of curiosity and amusement. (Just imagine Sodo no Shiraiyuki)

She then turned towards the blonde teen before glomping him and rubbing his head with her cheek and effectively smothering his face into her magnificent bust much to the ire of the boys and girls of Duel Academy.

**Ghostrick Shinigami lv 9 Divine 3300atk 3300def**

After Naruto had gotten the giggling goddess off he grinned manically, "You see the requirement for Shinigami is one or more Ghostrick monsters plus Ghostrick Skeleton, when you use three other monsters for the fusion like I did her ability changes she can absorb the level and rank of the monsters used to summon her and add them to her own attack points x 200, she also no longer affected by spell cards!"

**Ghostrick Shinigami 3300 +1800=5100**

**"****AMAZING!" **the students cried out in passion.

"Now go attack Cyber End Dragon and end this duel!" he ordered as Shinigami brought her scythe down on Cyber End Dragon.

"Not so fast I activate the spell card Battle Fusion increasing my monsters attack points by the total of your monster's attack!" Zee countered as her Cyber Dragon almost doubled in size.

**Cyber End Dragon 4000+5100=9100**

"You're pretty good, but my Shini is better you see she can absorb the effects of my opponents spell cards and use them herself." He said as Shinigami absorbed the attack of the mechanized beast.

**Ghostrick Shinigami 5100+9100=14200**

"You know Naruto this might be, no this **is** the most fun I think I've ever had," she said as their two behemoths were about to clash.

Naruto just chuckled, "I had fun too if you ever want to get schooled again just call me."

"Ara are you flirting with me?" Zee asked in a fake surprised tone.

"Hm maybe you're cute enough to get my attention," Naruto countered getting the Obelisk Blue to blush just a bit, "Well Zee it's been real fun but this duel is mine, Ghostrick Shinigami finish this!"

"Sorry but this duel is not over yet, I activate my trap card Final Fusion! This card takes both the attack points of our fusion monsters and deals it to damage as both of us!"

**14200+9100=23300**

"Nani?!" Naruto said as their vision was engulfed in a bright light before everything exploded and both duelists were blown back.

**Zee 100-23300=0**

**Naruto 600-23300=0**

**DRAW**

Around a minute later Naruto cracked an eye open until he hopped to his feet and groaned as he walked over to the now sitting Zee and helped her up. Both duelists turned towards the still silent crowd, Naruto who had gotten fed up with their silence yelled out, "WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK WASN'T THAT ONE HELL OF A DUEL!"

That single sentence was the straw that broke the camel's back as the entire began cheering for the two seasoned duelists.

"So Zee-chan wanna do this again sometime?" Naruto asked with a foxlike grin on his face.

Zee just nodded, "I almost forgot here's your reward for the duel," she said as she slightly went on her tip toes and kissed Naruto's cheek getting said blonde to blush before fainting eliciting a cute giggle from the Obelisk Blue female that earned her a glare from the other females in the vicinity.

-About a week later-

"So are you all ready to depart?" Naruto asked his creatures that were either flying around and causing all sorts of chaos or sleeping by his side.

"Hai!" they cheered or in Kura's case yipped as several of them were shrouded in the shadows.

"Alright let's go troll some idiots!" he said as he touched the cheek Zee, Alexis and even Jayden had smooched before he had left for the summer. Do you think they might have feelings for him? Nah they were probably just being friendly.

RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"Well hello big black voidy shiny eyes dragon," Naruto said he began a new story, but that's for another time.

-END CHAPTER-

**And chapter 3 complete once again sorry for the late update, next time on Duel Academy's Fox Rider Naruto returns to Duel Academy from the summer with a few new moves a new outfit and a few new cards.**

**Don't forget to review **

**SEE YA LATER**


End file.
